Central's Burning
by The Original Foxx
Summary: What happens when Fuhrer Roy's precious city of Central is under attack by an unknown enemy? Read and find out.
1. The New Fuhrer

((Like most my stories, the chapters are short. But, according to Taisa, good. So here you are. My third fic, Central's Burning. Based off a roleplay plot. o.o))

--------------------------------

I: The New Fuhrer

Explosions, panic, mayhem. Something that would have been the calling card of the Crimson Alchemist. There was only one problem with that.

He was dead. He had been executed several years ago. Right after Bradley was killed. He made sure that that was one nightmare that'd never haunt him again.

Of course he probably should have seen to it personally instead of having Archer take care of it. He didn't exactly trust Archer. Then again, who could trust the warmonger? Obviously Bradley could. That's what put Roy at unease. Anyone that was trusted by Bradley that much wasn't safe or trustworthy in Roy's book. After all, the warmonger could easily turn on him and become Fuhrer himself. That was _not_ a good thing for Central.

But Frank still assured Roy that the famed hero and villain of Ishbal wxas dead. But who else could be destroying his glorious city of Central? Kimbley had no time to take on an apprentice nor did he have the patience. Unless the man had been hiding some weak spot for some child. Which he highly doubted. Kimbley wasn't like that; he should know that by now.

Who else had the power to destroy most of Central in less than three weeks? It caused Fuhrer Roy Mustang to grow gray hairs. Damn, soon he wouldn't be as popular with the ladies.

Yup. Roy was still the same, minus an eye of course.


	2. Hidden Plot

II: Hidden Plot

"You understand that you can't fail, correct?" A shadowed figure said, peering into the cage.

Two intense yellow eyes returned his gaze. "Of course. How could I refuse? I love my job. But are you sure I won't be caught? Prison isn't exactly my thing. I did seven years. That was more than enough."

"I've made sure you'll never be caught. After all, how can you catch a dead man?"

The creature in the cage laughed, a wolfish grin spreading across his features. "I'm glad. Death has never been so sweet."

"Now. Go and destroy the rest of Central. Take 'special' care of Fuhrer Mustang." The master said coldly.

"Mustang's Fuhrer? Where have I been?"

"Locked in a cage for at least five years, you know that. Now get going." The other growled and unlocked the beast's cage.

The chimera leapt out, waiting for the other door to open his way to freedom and the path to destruction. When said door was opened he darted out, into the darkened streets of Central. Plotting out his next target. Many other buildings had already fallen prey to the monster.

The Big, Bad, Wolf was hunting. And no one was safe. Not even the Fuhrer.


	3. The Library

III: The Library

The chimera zipped through alleys and back streets, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Otherwise that'd completely destroy his mission and his master would surely kill him.

Not that death was too bad a thought. Better than being pet to some sociopath. Actually, it was looking quite welcoming. Maybe he'd let himself be caught. But first he had to catch the Fuhrer's attention. Now where was a building big and glorious, close enough to Headquarters that Roy would be there?

The library. Central's main library was perfect. It would give Roy the perfect reason to come and arrest him and place him in front of a firing squad.

He placed both palms flat against the smooth surface of the back of the library. He closed his eyes as he felt the chemical make-up under his fingertips. Just enough sulfur, just the perfect amount to…BOOM!

The library exploded in a great fireball fueled by the paper of the books. It almost made him cry in the splendor of it. How he loved explosions. That was his greatest passion. The screaming of his helpless victims trapped in the blazing inferno, the scent of burning flesh. It was ecstasy to him.

And if he was lucky, it would draw Roy to him like flies to honey. He dashed into an alley to wait for Mustang's arrival. He would bind his time until the perfect moment. The perfect moment to attack.

The Fuhrer would die.


	4. Attack

IV: The Attack

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was at the scene in a matter of minutes. He had left his bodyguards back at HQ. They would only slow him down in an investigation like this. Besides, they'd think him crazy for believing a dead man did this. Ghosts didn't exist; he knew this. He was an alchemist, they didn't believe in such things as ghosts or haunting.

But then why was this bothering him so much? Why did he still believe it to be Kimbley? He was obviously dead, no doubt about that. He sighed and rubbed his temple; all this was giving him a headache.

He cursed when he saw the amount of destruction that the fugitive had caused. The fires still burned but the screams had died away with the people trapped inside. Now the person responsible wasn't only a bomber but now a murderer. It only supported his Kimbley theory. Who else would have no regard for human lives and enjoy explosions this much?

Where was his investigative team? Damn it! Where they having coffee or something? They should have been there before him.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It didn't look even remotely human, yet somehow familiar. Legs bent backwards like a dogs, a tail to balance the leg structure out and ebony fur covering the entire lower half. Fur also covered his arms and hands, possibly more of his body but Roy couldn't tell in the dim, flickering light of the fire. He did have two distinctive lupine ears atop his head; they twitched with each noise that went off.

But those yellow eyes and wolfish grin is what drew most of Roy's attention. One word escaped his lips, or rather one name, "Kimbley."

"Indeed I am, Flame. Or should I say Fuhrer Mustang. How long has it been since I got the honor of seeing your pretty face?" He smiled, revealing elongated canines.

"So you _are_ behind this. I'm _not_ going insane." Roy said staying cool, in spite of being completely shocked. He wasn't wrong and Archer _didn't _kill the Crimson Alchemist. But who was behind this entire scheme? Obviously Archer, who else could control Kimbley like a dog?

"Of course. Who else has enough skill to blow up an entire building with no evidence?" He said like a proud father.

"You're too arrogant, Kimbley. That'll one day be your down fall. But I'm sure you're aware of this. After all, you won't leave this scene alive or at least, free."

"You're smart, Mustang. One of the many things I've always liked about you. You make an excellent Fuhrer, so unlike my master." He took a step towards Roy. "We can strike a deal. I'll help you save your beloved city and you let me go free." He smiled. "What do you say?"

"No. I have a policy against holding deals with convicts. Now, come peacefully and I may let you die in front of a firing squad instead of rotting in prison, like you should." The wolf scoffed.

"I don't want to kill you Mustang but if you insist on being difficult. I'll kill you right here." He growled, ears flattening against his skull.

"Sounds like a challenge, Crimson. Do you really want to go up against me?"


	5. Crimson vs Flame

V: Crimson vs. Flame

"Of course. For old time's sake." Kimbley purred, tail wagging. "I missed the old you. The wonderful major who'd do anything I said."

"He's dead, Kimbley. He died when I realized you were nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing, feeding off other's fears and insecurities. You're no different now, except to look the part." Mustang replied sternly.

Kimbley lunged, but Roy snapped sending a wave of flame directly for the chimera. He yelped as the fire singed his fur.

"You sure you want to go on with this?" Mustang asked, looking at the smoking wolf.

"I refuse to surrender to the likes of you!" Kimbley spat harshly.

Roy cursed his missing eye as Kimbley darted to his blind side, grabbing his arm and squeezing, showing Roy he now had the advantage.

"Game over." He whispered into the Fuhrer's ear. He twisted Roy's arm. "I could kill you right now, if I'd like." He purred softly, eyes glittering in the firelight.

Roy didn't dare snap less he lose his arm. He knew Kimbley was crazy enough to actually kill him.

"Fine Crimson, you won. What do you want?"

He leaned close to Roy and whispered on word into the Fuhrer's ear, "freedom."

"Fine. Now let me go." Roy growled, glaring at the chimera. Kimbley complied and let Mustang go, but not before giving one last squeeze.

A gun barrel was shoved against the beast's head. His eyes widened when he saw Archer.

"N-not fair. You cheated, Mustang! You bastard!" He yelled angrily, eyes narrowing into slits.

"All's fair in love and war, Crimson." Archer said coolly.

"Bring him to HQ. We'll deal with him there. Enough destruction's been dealt here." The Fuhrer ordered, nodding to Archer.


	6. Capture a Monster

VI: Capture a Monster

Kimbley snarled and thrashed around the cell, he had been that way for the past three days. Ever since Archer had locked him in there had he been acting like the animal he was.

"How dare he lie to me! That bastard is going to die! I'm going to turn him into a wonderfully beautiful bomb! Much better than he deserves." He howled night and day. Sometimes straying from that thought pattern to ramble on.

Roy was surprised he even had the energy. No one had dared to feed him, for fear of being attacked and blown up. He was getting horribly thin; it was even starting to worry the Fuhrer. He also hadn't slept in several days, and it was gravely obvious in the dark circles that surrounded his feral eyes. He didn't deserve whatever he got, but Roy would give him freedom. Release him somewhere where he'd be no trouble. But first he needed the name of whoever was behind this terrible deed.

He heard a gunshot and rushed to Kimbley's cell. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the Crimson Alchemist still alive. True he was bleeding from the left shoulder and writhing in pain, but he was okay.

The assailant was long gone, leaving behind no obvious evidence. He'd have Archer on it in the morning, right now the man deserved to rest.

It seemed as if whoever had used to chimera was now trying to save him skin by killing off Kimbley. After all, dead men told no tales, right? That just complicated things.

"Damn it." Roy cursed looking in at the wolf. He was in a corner, holding his wounded shoulder and…was he whimpering? Didn't sound like Zolf at all. He didn't _whimper_.

Well he was part wolf now. His primal instincts could have taken over, leaving him nothing more than a mutt.

Damn.


	7. Save a Monster

VII: Save a Monster

"Hey Kimbley. I'll get you medical help if you don't kill me." Roy said unsympathetically. Two yellow eyes looked at him coldly, but the chimera nodded.

"Fine Mustang. Help me and I won't kill you until I'm better."

Roy nodded that would give him several days at least, if not a few weeks. Depending on his long it took the wolf to heal.

"Good. Until then you'll also be staying with me. For your own safety." A split second decision that Roy was most likely going to regret in the near future.

"Fine Mustang, I'll be your loyal little lap dog for now." He growled through gritted teeth. "Just get this damned bullet out of me!"

"Now Kimbley, you _will_ behave and not blow anything up, correct?" Roy asked as they arrived at his mansion, one of the many perks from being Fuhrer. Zolf's shoulder was freshly bandaged but he still couldn't use his arm completely, it hurt every time him moved it.

"How am I supposed to blow anything up with this wound, Mustang? But I'll be a good puppy." Zolf snarled sarcastically.

"Kimbley, I mean it. On screw up and you're in front of a firing squad."

"I know Mustang. As I said, I'll be a good little lap dog."

"Good boy." Roy said with a smirk as he stroked one of Kimbley's ears experimentally.

The chimera purred and seemed to melt at the touch. Well, this was new.


	8. House Guest

VIII: House Guest

"Stop it." Kimbley murmured, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"You sure, Crimson? You seem quite happy to me." Roy asked teasingly, loving the fact that he now had the great Zolf Kimbley under his control. It was a wonderful feeling.

The chimera snarled and snapped at Roy's fingers. "I said stop, Mustang." He growled coldly.

"Where's your sense of fun, Kimbley? Or did that rot with your humanity?" The Fuhrer said with a smile, glad that he now knew one of Zolf's weak points.

"Just because I'm living here for a while, does _not_ make me your house pet." He barked coldly.

"Now you're contradicting yourself." Mustang stated with a victorious smile. Living with Kimbley wouldn't be that bad now that he had a weakness tucked away.

Weeks past with no reason for Roy to use his little secret weapon, since Kimbley had been avoiding Roy at all costs. He really didn't like having his ears stroked by the Fuhrer, he was supposed to _kill_ the man for crying out loud.

Yet, he had to admit it felt good. Very good, actually. He'd have to see if Roy would go it again. It was much better than having his master do it. That man was pure evil as opposed to Mustang.

He was quite at home with Roy. More that he figured at the beginning at least. It actually took him by surprise.

Now to see about that ear rub…


	9. Turning Point

IX: Turning Point

Kimbley pushed open the door to Roy's study, padding into see Roy slumped over his desk. He nudged the Fuhrer with his nose, wanting an ear rub.

"What Kimbley? Can't you see I'm busy?" He growled, pushing the chimera away.

"No, it looks like you're procrastinating to me." The wolf retorted, looking slightly disappointed.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were avoiding me." That was Roy, straight to the point.

"I want you to…err…rub my ears again. It felt really food last time, and-" He was broken off as Roy started stroking his ears softly. Mustang couldn't help but be proud that the chimera had admitted to liking the gentle ear rubs.

"You're not so bad, Zolf." He said softly, watching as the chimera rolled over onto his back, forcing Roy to kneel down beside the chimera.

He wanted to test something out. He moved his hands to stroke the beast's stomach. Kimbley moaned softly, and dug his claws into the carpet, his leg twitching.

Roy laughed and continued, rubbing the wolf's ears and stomach.

Kimbley whined when Roy stopped, he frowned and looked at the Fuhrer expectantly.

Roy shook his head and went back to work, Zolf lying at his feet.

The Fuhrer was finally starting to like the wolf.


	10. The Man Behind it All

X: The Man Behind it All

Kimbley lounged on Roy's couch, looking bored as eve. He threw a pencil in the air and watched as it exploded. Fun.

He continued demolishing pencils until Roy came and took his box away. He growled but a quick scratch behind the ears quelled the beast.

"Kimbley, I need to ask you about who's behind all this. It's been two months, your injuries are healed and no one's attempted to take your life. You should be able to tell me by now." The Fuhrer said sternly, looking at Kimbley.

"Of course I'll tell you, Fuhrer." He said, scoffing at the question. "It was archer. Who else would want to off you so bad so he could become Fuhrer? Wasn't Havoc, that's for sure." The chimera said smirking.

"I should have known."

"Yes, you should have." Kimbley scolded playfully.

"Must I get your stomach?"

"Don't you dare!" Roy rolled his eyes and got up, heading for the door.

"Come on. We need to catch a murderer." He said coolly, walking out the door, expecting Kimbley to follow.


	11. Death

((Last chapter everyone. And yes, there will be a sequel. Even if you didn't like it. Just cuz my Taisa wanted one.))

--------------------------------

XI: Death

Kimbley and Roy arrived at Archer's residence several minutes later. Zolf destroyed the door and lunged in, attacking Frank.

Roy shook his head. Why did Kimbley have to be so impulsive? It could get him-

His thoughts were cut off by a gunshot echoing through the city and Roy's head. It was followed shortly by a thud that could only be one thing, a body slumping against the floor. A long 'BANG' followed, signaling Kimbley had at least gotten in one hit. How dare that bastard kill Kimbley, he would pay.

Roy rushed in, looking in horror at Kimbley's body. The bullet wound right between those once feral, yellow eyes.

"How dare you." Fuhrer Mustang snarled. "How dare you ruin my city and then kill him. You are nothing but scum. You're wore than he ever was." He growled, snapping, sending an arch of flame toward the warmonger. He screamed in pain as the blaze ate away at his body. Once Roy was sure the real monster was dead he walked over to Kimbley's body.

Only then did he let the tears slide down his cheeks.

Only then did he admit how much he really cared about Kimbley to himself.


End file.
